El Hijo De Otro EndouKaze
by AniKirino
Summary: Por un error, cada uno se dedico a criar al hijo del otro, pero que pasara tras años reencontrarse y saber sobre este error?, podra surgir algo otra vez?.../Adv: Yaoi! - MPreg /Parejas Secundarias: GoenjixFubu, HiroMido, TakuRan, Kyoten, KariHika, etc...


**oliiiii~ aqui vengo yo con otro fic que subi hace tiempooo en my y que ahora se los vengo a compartir aqui a ver si les gusta...espero que les guste y en si la trama principal de este fic no la cree yo es parte de un reto~ ewe..bien no los aburro mas...a leer~**

* * *

**~El Hijo De Otro - Capitulo 1~**

* * *

**Mamoru**.- llamo cierta castaña de ojos rojizos, a su acompañante Endou Mamoru, quien se encontraba revisando unos papeles

**Que sucede Natsumi?**.- pregunto el castaño sin dejar su labor

**Estoy aburrida, vamos a salir en la noche verdad?**.- cruzo sus brazos por el cuello del otro.- **Natsumi esta aburrida, quiere complacer a Mamoru como las otras noches**.- dijo coquetamente.-

**No sabes, cuanto quisiera salir contigo esta noche**.- dejo su trabajo y se volteo a mirar a la castaña, sonriéndole coquetamente.- **Pero no puedo, tengo que terminar de arreglar unas cuentas con el secretario que Haruna dejo de reemplazo.-**

Bien.- chillo molesta.-** Pero me debes una noche eh?**.- sonrío melosamente, mientras se desabotonaba un poco la camisa dejando ver algo de su escote, Endou sonrío, se levanto de la silla, la cogió de la cintura, la subió a la mesa y la beso, la castaña sonrío satisfecha y se dejo por el otro, parecía que lo iban a hacer ahí mismo, de no ser porque la puerta empezó a abrirse, ambos se sobresaltaron y se separaron de inmediato, arreglandose, la puerta se abrió al rato dejando ver por ella a Haruna junto a un lindo peliceleste de ojos marrón

**B-bien Mamoru eso era todo lo que tenia que decirte**.- hablo Natsumi como pudo.- **Me retiro**.- hizo una reverencia y se dirigió a la salida.- Otonashi-san.- saludo

**Natsumi-san**.- saludo la peliazulada cortésmente, salida Natsumi de la sala, Haruna se acerco junto al peliceleste, hacia el escritorio del castaño.-

**Haruna**.- saludo Endou

**Endou-san**.- hizo reverencia.- **Vine a presentarle a quien será mi reemplazo estos 2 meses.**- sonrío.- **El es Kazemaru Ichirouta**.- presento al joven

**Gusto en conocerlo Endou-san**.- saludo cortésmente el peliazul.- **Será un honor trabajar con usted**.- sonrío

**El honor será todo mío Kazemaru.**- el castaño ya le había echado el ojo al peliazul, así como un cazador le echa el ojo a su presa

* * *

**A ver Kazemaru, tienes ya los registros?**.- pregunto Endou algo cansado, eran alrededor de las 11:00 PM y tanto Kazemaru como el seguían en la oficina  
**  
Si Endou-san**.- respondió el peliazul

**Solo Endou, Kazemaru**.- pidio el castaño.- **Y deja las formalidades de lado**.- el otro sonrío

**Como quieras Endou.-**

Bien, en donde íbamos, registros?.-

Todos ordenados en sus respectiva carpetas.-

Empleados que recibirán el bono extra?.-

Aquí esta.- dijo dandole una carpeta.- **Ordenadas desde la a hasta la z, edades, direcciones, y todo incluido.-**

Vaya, vaya, Haruna tenia razón, eres muy eficiente.- alabo acercandose al peliceleste

**Me esfuerzo en mi trabajo**.- sonrío

**Y no eres bueno en otras cosas?**.- pregunto coquetamente acercandose mas de lo debido a su secretario

**E-Eh?**.- soltó sonrojado por la cercanía.- **N-no le entiendo**

Oh vamos.- le soltó la cola de caballo.- **No creo que seas tan inocente Kaze**.- paso su lengua por el cuello del otro

**Ahh**.- gimió bajito haciendo sonreir al otro.- **E-Endou e-esto no esta bien**.- intento apartarlo

**Si se siente bien, esta bien.**- dijo antes de besarlo apasionadamente, el peliazul intento separarse, pero le fue imposible mas cuando el castaño lo rescato en el sofa de la gran oficina, cansado de luchar sabiendo que no conseguiría nada, cerro los ojos dejandose llevar, por las caricias del otro y el ritmo que les ofreciera la noche… sin saber las consecuencias que esto traería a la larga

* * *

_**2 Meses Después **_

**Endou.**- hablo Kaze quien estaba recostado en el pecho del otro.-

**Si?.-**

Que sientes por mi.- se atrevió a preguntar, haciendo que el castaño levantara la cabeza de su almohada para mirarle a los ojos

**Quieres saber la verdad?.**- pregunto, el peliazul asintió

**Al principio solo quería tomarte como una aventura**.- empezó.-** pero a la larga, me di cuenta que lo que quería contigo, no era una simple aventura, era algo mas serio, al principio no quería aceptarlo, pero después de ciertas charlas con alguien, me di cuenta de que en verdad te quiero, no, es mas que eso, te amo Kazemaru.**- termino antes de darle un beso corto al ojimarron quien sonrío ante eso

**También te amo Endou.**- se abrazo a el.- **Pero quiero que termines todas tus aventuras esta claro?**.- ordeno haciendo reír al castaño

**Como mi princeso quiera**.- rio antes de volver a unir sus labios con el otro… lo que no sabían era que eso no les iba a resultar tan fácil

* * *

**Mamoru**.- Natsumi abrió la puerta de su apartamento y abrazo al castaño feliz.- **Que bueno que estas aquí, necesitaba verte**  
**  
Yo también Natsumi.**- Endou entro al apartamento y se sentó en el sillón.-** Tenemos que hablar… sobre nosotros.-**

Si yo también quería hablar de eso, pero empieza tu.- ofreció la castaña

**Bien, Natsumi esto es un poco dificil pero… tenemos que terminar.**- sentencio ante la sorprendida mirada de la chica

**Q-Que?**.- Natsumi sintió como sus ojos se cristalizaban.- **A q-que te refieres c-con terminar?**

Eso, Natsumi, terminar esta relación, no quiero hacerte daño.-

Pero porque?.- pregunto exaltada la otro

**Porque amo a otra persona.**- dijo seriamente ante la mirada dolida y sorprendida de la otra

**A-Amar?**.- pregunto sorprendída, en toda su vida había escuchado salir esa palabra de la boca de Endou Mamoru

**Si, Natsumi amo a esa persona.**- sentencio seriamente

**No, Mamoru tu no puedes dejarme.**- soltó exasperada

**Natsumi, entiende por favor.-**

No Mamoru.- soltó.- **No puedes dejarme, no puedes.-**

Porque no?.-

Porque estoy embarazada!.- exclamo tirándole un papel al castaño, quien se quedo en shock tras la declaración

**QUE?.-**

Eso Mamoru, estoy esperando un hijo tuyo.- dijo mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas.- **No pienses que lo hice apropósito, tu sabes que entre mis planes nunca estuvo tener un hijo.-**

Pero que paso!.- soltó exaltado.- **Nos cuidamos todo el tiempo.-**

Esas cosas a veces fallan Mamoru, dime que vamos a hacer ahora.- bajo la mirada, el castaño, la miro sabia que ante eso solo había una solución, abrazo a la castaña.-

**Me casare contigo Natsumi.-**

Eh?.-

Me casare contigo, y le daré mi apellido a ese bebe.-

Lo dices enserio?.- pregunto esperanzada la castaña

**Si.**- afirmo Endou con una sonrisa que solo reflejaba una cosa… tristeza

* * *

**Q-Que.**- pregunto en shock Kazemaru ante la repentina confesión del castaño.-** Q-Que Natsumi-san Que?.-**  
**  
Eso**.- el otro bajo la cabeza.- **Natsumi esta esperando un hijo mío.-**

P-Pero como.-

Kaze, tu y yo sabemos como paso.- dijo Endou.- **el punto es que la única salida ante esto, es que yo me haga responsable, yo… tengo que casarme con Natsumi.**- esas palabras fueron como una daga al corazón del peliazul, empezó a llorar mas fuerte, Endou al verle así quiso acercarsele para limpiarle las lagrimas, pero el otro le alejo.- **Kaze**

Vete.- ordeno.- **VETE**.- grito, Endou al verlo así quiso quedarse, pero sabia que solo empeoraría mas las cosas, tomo su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta pero antes de salir se detuvo y dijo algo

**No importe lo que venga ahora Kaze, tu eres mi primer amor… y nunca voy a olvidarte.**- salió del apartamento dejando al peliazul solo, quien a penas salió el otro cayo de rodillas.-

* * *

**Natsumi Raimon, acepta usted al Sr. Endou Mamoru, como su legitimo esposo?.**- pregunto el juez a la castaña, Endou y Natsumi decidieron casarse, lo mas pronto posible, para no levantar sospechas, de que el matrimonio era por el bebe, era una ceremonia sencilla donde solo estaban los mas allegados a los novios, lo que si se podía notar a leguas, era que estos novios no se veían para nada felices

**Acepto.**- susurro Natsumi, ella nunca quiso que el día de su boda fuera así, ella nunca hubiera querido que su matrimonio fuera por un compromiso

**Endou Mamoru, acepta usted a la Srta. Natsumi Raimon como su legitima esposa.**- lo que Endou no sabia, era que en la puerta del juzgado se encontraba Kazemaru y a su lado sus mejores amigos le acompañaban en ese momento tan doloroso para el, Midorikawa Ryuji y Fubuki Shirou.-

**Kaze estas seguro que te hace bien estar aquí?**.- pregunto Fubuki

**Estoy bien Shirou.**- respondío el peliazul.- **Yo… necesito ver esto, pero ustedes no deberían estar con sus esposos allí dentro.-**

No.- dijo Midorikawa.- **Le dije a Hiroto que tenia que quedarme cuidando a Masaki, pero la niñera estuvo disponible.-**

Y tu Shirou?.-

Simplemente le dije a Goenji que no quería venir.- dijo el peliplata.-** Pero Kaze esto no te hace bien**

Endou necesito su respuesta?.- dijo el juez.- **Aceptas a Natsumi como tu esposa?**

Yo…- Endou fijo su vista en la puerta y vio a Kazemaru, luego volvió a mirar al juez.- **Acepto**.- concluyo marcando su destino

**Bien, por el poder que me otorga la ley yo los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.**- Endou volteo a ver a Natsumi y le dio un beso muy corto, Kazemaru al ver todo eso, solo pudo dar media vuela, y con la dignidad que le quedaba salió del juzgado seguido de sus amigos, ya afuera Kazemaru empezó a palparse el vientre por encima de su camisa y susurro.-

**Tu, de ahora en adelante vas a ser lo único y lo mas importante en mi vida… eh bebe**.- dijo mientras Shirou y Mido le abrazaban para consolarle

* * *

_**Meses después….**_

**Midorikawa**.- Kazemaru llamo a su amigo que estaba con el pequeño Masaki

**Que sucede?**.- pregunto volteando a ver a su amigo, hasta que se dio cuenta del detalle.- **Oh dios**

El bebe… ya viene.- dijo con dificultad, Midorikawa se sobresalto y grito.-

**HIROTO.**- grito y a los segundos apareció el pelirrojo, ah por cierto, nadie sabia ademas de Mido y Fubu de quien era el hijo de Kaze.-

**Que paso Mido?**.- pregunto calladamente, antes de que unas llaves se estrellaran en su cara.- **Auch eso porque fue?**

MUEVETE KAZE ENTRO EN LABOR DE PARTO.- el pelirrojo se sobresalto y salió corriendo de la casa a prender el auto.- **Vamos Kaze**.- ayudo al peliazul a salir de ahí y subir al auto.- **MUEVETE.**- le grito a Hiroto el cual asustado empezó a andar el auto… mientras por otra parte

**Diablos**.- Natsumi se dirigió con dificultad a donde estaba Endou.- **Mamoru**

Que sucede.- Pregunto Endou

**Se me rompió la fuente.**- dijo con dificultad.- **El bebe ya viene**

EH?.- el castaño se sobresalto.- **YA VIENE YA VIENE… RESPIRA… FUU FUU RESPIRA.-**

MUEVETE ANIMAL.- grito Natsumi golpeándolo, Endou la cargo y la llevo al hospital en su auto a la velocidad de la luz

* * *

**Kazemaru estas listo?**.- pregunto el doctor que iba a atender el parto del peliazul el cual resulto ser el mismísimo esposo del director del hospital… Fubuki Shirou… casualidades de la vida no?

**Si Fubuki.**- sonrío Kazemaru, quien estaba acostado en la camilla de la sala de partos

**Cuando despiertes tendrás a tu hijo contigo.**- sonrio

**Gracias.**- cerro los ojos y Fubuki le puso la mascarilla con la anestesia.-

**Bien señores**.- les dijo a sus ayudantes.- **Empecemos con este parto**

* * *

**Natsumi**.- hablo seriamente el doctor que atendía el parto de la castaña, Afuro Terumi.- **Esto esta mal, la entrada no dilata**

Que quiere decir con eso Afuro?.- pregunto Endou quien estaba acompañando a su esposa

**Que hay que aplicarle una cesarea de emergencia pero**.- bajo la cabeza.- **Temo que solo uno sobrevivirá**

QUE?.- grito Endou.- **eso no puede ser posible**

Ma..moru.- llamo Natsumi como pudo, Endou se acerco a ella

**Que sucede?.-**

Salva…a..nuestro hi..jo por favor.- le rogo con unas lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas

**Pero.-**

Por…favor… esa es… mi ultima voluntad, y otra cosa...

Si?.-

Quisiera… que se llame como mi abuelo… - cayo desmayada antes de terminar, Endou cerro los ojos con dolor

**Ya la escuchaste Afuro**.- dijo, Afuro asintió con algo de lastima

**Traigan todo lo necesario**.- ordeno a sus enfermeras quienes asintieron, el parto dio inicio, la vida de la castaña, ya se había ido, los medicos solo la mantuvieron viva lo suficiente… para que ese bebe llegara al mundo...

* * *

**Eres tan lindo bebe.**- Fubuki llevaba al hijo de Kaze el cual estaba envuelto en las mantas a la sala de cunas.- **Tu mama va a estar muy orgulloso en cuanto te vea**.- sonrío, llego a la sala de cunas y se encontró con Afuro quien también cargaba un bebe.- **También tuviste un parto eh?.-**  
**  
Si.-** sonrío tristemente.- **Pero la madre murió a penas nació el niño.-**

Lamento escucharlo.- dijo Fubuki sinceramente, pero luego un apagón inundo la sala.- **Eh? un apagón, eso es poco usual**.- dejo al bebe en una cuna.-** Voy a ver que sucede**

Voy contigo.- dejo al bebe en otra cuna, lo que ambos no sabían, era que por la oscuridad, confundieron a los bebes de cuna, dejando al bebe de Kazemaru, en la cuna del bebe Endou, y al bebe de Endou en la cuna del bebe de Kazemaru… quedando aunque erróneamente los bebes, con los nombres de… Endou Ranmaru y Tenma Kazemaru respectivamente… un error que luego traería varias consecuencias… pero eso… se vera mas adelante….

_**6 años despues...**_

* * *

**bieeen hasta ahi el primer capi que mas que capi parece prologo~ espero que les haya gustado y si les gusto comenten y si tienen alguna critica constructiva tambien haganla ^^... me retiro~**

**Yane~**


End file.
